Suddenly Love
by KekasihGelap Kris
Summary: Kai yang dulu polos dan cengeng, tiba-tiba menjadi sangat populer. Itu membuat Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya menjadi khawatir. Tapi Kai punya cara sendiri untuk membuat Kyungsoo berkata jujur, apa itu? It's Kaisoo. GS. RnR please...


**SUDDENLY LOVE (gs)**

**Cast : Kim Jong In ( Kai EXO K)**

**Kyungsoo ( D.O EXO K) (y) **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship.**

**~~~~~Happy Reading~~~~~~**

"Uwaah Kai, gerakan _dance_ mu luar biasa, dari mana kau mempelajarinya?"

"Tentu saja aku belajar sendiri"

"Bohong..."

"Haha.. memangnya tampangku terlihat seperti pembohong"

"Serius kau belajar sendiri?_ Daebak_"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, dia menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya di atas meja. Mata bulatnya tidak lepas dari pemandangan di hadapannya. Dia tak menyangka Jong In –ah sekarang orang-orang lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Kai– bisa jadi sepopuler itu, atau Kyungsoo tak menyadari kalau Kai memang mempunyai bakat untuk menjadi populer.

Lihat saja, belum setahun mereka jadi siswa Exotic High School Kai sudah memiliki banyak teman. Mungkin dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 tak ada yang tidak mengenal Kim Jong In alias Kai._ Namja_ yang bisa dengan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja walaupun sedikit berisik tapi sangat meyenangkan jika berada di dekatnya, dengan kemampuan _dance_ yang luar biasa yang jarang di miliki teman-temannya yang lain. Bahkan mereka menjuluki Kai _dancing machine_.

Kulit tan-nya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri seorang Kai, huh padahal dulu Kyungsoo sering mengejeknya dengan sebutan _kamjjong_.

"Hey, dari tadi kau menatap ku terus. Apa kau mulai merasa kalau aku sangat keren" goda Kai yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo. seketika Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat dari sananya.

"_Mwo_? Omong kosong. Aku hanya berpikir kenapa ada orang yang melakukan gerakan bodoh macam itu" Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Dalam hati, _yeoja_ mungil itu merutuki dirinya, ingin sekali dia memukul bibir sexynya karena tak pernah bisa bicara manis sedikit saja. Inginnya dia berkata _'ya, kau sangat keren'_

"Ee,, gerakan bodoh. Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau itu sangat_ sexy_" bangga Kai dengan senyum mautnya. Tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kyungsoo yang kadang bisa sangat kejam.

"Ish,, sudah lap sana keringat mu, kau sangat bau tau" Kyungsoo mendorong Kai, dia yakin kini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus

"_Jinnja?_" Kai mengendus-endus bau tubuhnya sendiri

"Kai, ayo kita makan bersama" Chanyeol si ketua kelas menginterupsi _moment_ Kaisoo

"ne Kai, aku bawa bekal banyak buat kita semua, aku yang membuatnya sendiri" Baekhyun sudah bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol

" Aku juga bawa puding hari ini" Luhan dari kelas 2-2 juga tidak mau kalah, _sunbae_ cantik yang satu ini memang sudah biasa datang ke kelas Kyungsoo dan Kai. Mungkin karena ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya di kelas ini.

"_Noona_, bukankah itu buatku" Sehun kelihatan cemberut, tidak rela jika harus membagi puding buatan Luhan dengan orang lain, meskipun itu Kai si tuan populer.

"Tidak usah, aku mau makan dengan dia" Kai merangkul bahu kecil Kyungsoo

"Yah, sayang sekali" ucap Baekhyun kecewa

"Tidak apa ajak juga Kyungsoo-_ssi_" tawar Luhan

"Lain kali saja, ok"

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju suatu tempat, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang berwajah kecewa

"Jong In kau makan bersama mereka saja"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku lebih senang bersama mu"

Perkataan Kai membuat perasaan Kyungsoo menghangat. Sebuah senyum tersungging dari bibirnya. Dari dulu yang bisa mengerti dan akrab dengannya cuma Kai seorang. Mungkin itu di karenakan sikap Kyungsoo yang tertutup dan susah bergaul dengan orang lain.

Kyungsoo tak menyangka Jong In kecil yang cengeng dan polos kini berubah jadi namja yang sangat eumm keren.

~KaiSoo Forever~

"Hey Sehun mau kemana kau, bukannya hari ini kau piket bersama Kyungsoo" panggil Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun mau kabur begitu bell pulang berbunyi.

"Ah, aku mau pulang bersama Luhan" rengek Sehun

"Enak saja mau lari dari tanggung jawab, mau aku laporkan pada Heechul _seongsaengnim_" ancam Chanyeol membuat Sehun mati kutu, membayangkannya saja Sehun sudah bergidik jika harus berhadapan dengan guru cantik yang _killer_ itu.

"_Arra arra..._"

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha menghapus papan tulis di bagian paling atas, karena tubuhnya terlalu mungil dia harus loncat-locat untuk mencapai bagian itu.

"Eum Kyungsoo_-sii_ biar aku bantu" tawar Sehun ragu. Walaupun satu kelas tapi mereka jarang berbincang bahkan hampir tidak pernah.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa kok. Pulang saja sana" ucap Kyungsoo yang lebih terdengar seperti pengusiran

Sehun yang baru saja akan mengambil penghapus dari tangan Kyungsoo menarik kembali tangannya. Semua teman-temannya tahu kalau Sehun sangat sensitif. Anak itu pasti langsung tersinggung dengan nada bicara Kyungsoo yang sedikit ketus.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang" tuturnya dengan wajah sedih dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

Kyungsoo diam sambil memandangi penghapus di tangannya "Soalnya Sehun sangat ingin pulang berasama Luhan_ eonni_" gumamnya pelan

Kyungsoo menggenggam penghapus itu sangat kuat " Kenapa aku tidak bisa memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan maksudku. Ini sebabnya aku tidak pernah punya teman. Menyedihkan sekali" _yeoja_ mungil itu tersenyum miris, mengejek dirinya sendiri. Kai yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menghela nafas.

~KaiSoo Forever~

"Kai ada yang mencari kamu nih" seru Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

Kyungsoo menoleh penasaran siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan Kai, lagi-lagi matanya membesar karena terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun –Yoona -. Untuk apa_ yeoja_ secantik itu memanggil Kai.

Tiba-tiba hati Kyungsoo di liputi rasa Khawatir. Menebak-nebak kemungkinan hal apa yang akan di sampaikan Yoona pada Kai.

Kyungsoo meremas ujung blazernya saat Kai pergi bersama yeoja itu. tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau dia sangat penasaran. Walaupun berusaha untuk tidak peduli tapi hatinya tetap membawa langkah kakinya un tuk mengikuti Kai dan_ yeoja_ itu.

"_Aigoo_, sebenarnya apa yang sedang aku lakukan" gumam Kyungsoo saat menyadari kegiatannya yang seperti penguntit tapi... masa bodo.

_Yeoja_ imut itu bersembunyi di balik tembok saat Kai dan Yoona berhenti di ujung koridor yang sepi. Kyungsoo menahan nafas saking gugup dan penasaran, juga takut ketahuan. Alasan apa yang akan dia berikan jika ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan menguntil seperti itu.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas tapi Kyungsoo yakin tidak salah dengar, Yoona baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Kai. Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan sesak. Dia yakin perasaan sesak itu bukan akibat dari dia menahan nafas sedari tadi tapi ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan sampai matanya terasa panas dan ingin menangis.

Kyungsoo mengintip ingin melihat reaksi Kai mendengar pengakuan dari_ yeoja_ itu, apakah_ namja_ tan itu sangat senang sampai-sampai tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh atau jangan-jangan malah pingsan saking gugupnya.

"Aku senang atas perasaanmu padaku, terima kaih" ucap Kai santai dengan senyumnya yang tenang, meleset dari dugaan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku minta maaf..."

Kyungsoo melihat_ yeoja_ itu pergi begitu saja setengah berlari meninggalkan Kai yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Jong in menolaknya" pikir Kyungsoo "apa-apan ini,, kenapa dia begitu tenang seperti sudah terbiasa di tembak seorang _yeoja_"

Ayolah Kyungsoo, apa kau ingin melihat Kai salah tingkah dan tersipu di hadapan _yeoja_ lain. Apa kau yakin tidak akan menangis jika melihatnya.

Kai memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan kembali kekelasnya, Dia tersenyum menyadari seseorang selain dirinya di sana.

***Kyungsoo Pov***

Jongin sudah benar-benar berubah, Jong in yang dulu polos dan cengeng, yang kadang tertawa lebar dan sikapnya sangat kekanak-kanakan, tidak kusangka bisa bersikap begitu dewasa saat menolak seorang _yeoja._

Selama ini kami selalu bersama, dia tidak pernah membiarkanku sendiri tidak peduli bagaimana sikapku. Tanpa berkata-katapun dia sudah mengerti maksudku. Aku pikir hal itu wajar. Baginya aku ini hanya temannya sejak kecil.

Dan sekarang aku merasa tidak rela jika Jongin dekat dengan orang lain, aku yakin setelah inipun masih akan ada _yeoja_ lain yang menginginkan Jongin menjadi kekasihnya. Jika Jongin punya pacar maka aku akan di nomor duakan. Aku,,, tidak mau.

Sebelum itu terjadi aku yang harus lebih dulu menyatakan perasaanku pada Jongin. Sebelum Jongin di rebut orang lain.

***Kyungsoo Pov end***

~KaiSoo Forever~

***Flashback***

Kyungsoo kecil hanya bisa diam melihat _namja_ kecil itu menangis. _'Anak yang cengeng dan polos'_ pikir Kyungsoo. Anak itu baru saja di tinggalkan oleh _appa-_nya untuk selamanya dan setiap hari _eomma_-nya pulang keja larut malam, pasti sangat kesepian. Wajar jika anak itu menangis, jika Kyungsoo yang mengalami hal itu mungkin Kyungsoo akan menangis lebih keras.

Kyungsoo ingin menghibur anak tetangganya itu, tapi apa yang akan dia katakan. Dia tidak pandai mengucapkan kata-kata manis, bisa-bisa tangisan anak itu bertambah kencang setelah mendengar ucapannya.

Kyungsoo memeluk boneka pororonya erat dan memberanikan diri menghampiri bocah malang itu.

"Jong in sudah jangan menangis lagi" uacap Kyungsoo pada bocah yang dia panggil Jong in itu sambil berjongkok di hadapannya, Jong in menengadah dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang cantik.

"Kau ini namja tapi menangis seperti itu" HUH,, rasanya ingin dia sumpal mulutnya, itu bukan menghibur tapi mengejek. Jongin masih menangis sambil melihat Kyungsoo.

"Eumm.. Jongin-_ah_ kalau kau berhenti menangis aku akan menjadi temanmu" Kyungsoo menyodorkan boneka pororonya ke depan wajah Jongin dan membuat suara lucu, seakan pororo itu yang bicara.

"aku akan menemanimu, jadi jangan menangis lagi _ne_..."

Jongin kecil tersenyum dan langsung memeluk boneka pororo itu.

***Flashback end***

~KaiSoo Forever~

Pagi yang lumayan cerah, Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumahnya seperti biasa menunggu Kai untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Pagi Kyungsoo"

DEG

Kyungsoo langsung membeku ketika suara ceria Kai menyapa telinganya, padahal semalaman dia sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaan pada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu, walau mungkin akan di tolak mentah-mentah, hanya ingin jujur pada perasaanya. Tapi keberanian yang semalaman dia bangun menciut seketika.

"Ah, pa.. pa.. gi" bahkan sekarang dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan wajar

_'Aku harus membuat Jongin tertarik padaku, bukan cuma sebagai temannya'_ batin Kyungsoo. Dia memikirkan kata-kata pujian untuk membuat namja berkulit tan itu senang

"Ra,, ram.."

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi kau tidak usah terpesona begitu Kyungsoo-ah. Seperti baru bertemu aku saja.. kkkk" canda Kai menyadari Kyungsoo menatap lekat wajahnya

BLUSSH

"M..MWOO" Kyungsoo melotot, wajahnya memerah sempurna "Ak.. aku hanya mau bilang kalau rambutmu,, rambut mu"

"Kenapa dengan rambutku"

"Rambutmu.. eum.. APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN RAMBUT MU. Aneh sekali"

"_Jinja_? Padahal aku sengaja bangun pagi-pagi untuk menatanya.. apa benar terlihat sangat aneh" Kai panik

_'Babo babo, hanya bicara jujur saja tidak bisa. Tidak berguna'_ kalau ada yang bisa melihat secara kasat mata saat ini Kyungsoo sedang memukuli dirinya sendiri dengan palu yang sangat besar. Rasanya dia ingin menceburkan diri ke dalam aquarium yang ada di rumahnya.

"Kyungie, hari minggu besok bagimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan" ajak Kai riang

"_Ah, ne. _Sudah lama aku tidak kesana" Kyungsoo sangat senang, dia berharap itu seperti kencan.

Dulu mereka memang sering jalan-jalan bersama, tapi rasanya kali ini akan berbeda karena kini Kyungsoo baru manyadari perasaannya yang sesunguhnya pada Kai.

"Sudah ku duga kau pasti senang. Bagaimana kalau kita anggap saja itu semacam kencan" celetuk Kai

"_M-mwo_?" Kyungsoo terkejut, jangan-jangan Kia bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Ke-kencan apa. Kita kan sering jalan berdua seperti itu" elak Kyungsoo, padahal dalam hatinya sedang berpesta.

"Hmmm, bukannya anak perempuan senang kalau di ajak kencan" gumam Kai

_'Tentu saja aku senang, apalagi itu denganmu'_ Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengucapkan itu dalam hati.

~KaiSoo Forever~

Kyungsoo sudah tiba di tempat janjian 30 menit lebih cepat. Hari ini dia berdandan sangat cantik, dia sengaja membeli majalah _fashion_ edisi terbaru untuk mengetahui baju-baju model baru, gaya rambut yang sedang _trend_ di kalangan anak remaja dan juga hari ini dia memakai sedikit_ make up_. Bukan _make up_ tebal hanya bedak tipis dan _lips gloss_.

Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar, malah makin tidak karuan. Kali ini Kyungsoo bertekad tidak ingin gagal lagi, pokoknya harus bisa menyampaikan isi hatinya pada Kai.

Padahal mereka kan tetangga, bisa saja mereka berangkat bareng dari rumah. Tapi Kyungsoo ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia sengaja janjian dengan Kai di depan pintu masuk taman hiburan.

Tap tap.. GREPP

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, lengan besarnya melingkar di bahu kecil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tadinya berniat memaki orang yang seenaknya memeluk dirinya hanya tercengang menyadari orang itu adalah Kai

"Jong in..."

"Maaf_ noona-deul_ aku sudah punya_ princess_" Ucap Kai sambil masih memeluk kyungsoo dengan_ posesive_ pada beberapa yeoja yang ternyata mengejar Kai.

"Yah, ternyata sudah punya _yeojachingu_"

"Ya sudah, kajja" para Yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan Kai bersama Kyungsoo yang masih syok

_'Apa yang di katakan Jong in barusan'_ batin Kyungsoo.

"Jong-in, apa maksudnya?"

"Ah, tadi tiba-tiba saja para noona itu memintaku menemani mereka. Akhirnya aku bisa kabur" ujar Kai

_'Oh, aku hanya di jadikan alat untuk meloloskan diri'_ Kyungsoo tersenyum miris

Karena terlalu asik bermain Kyungsoo dan Kai baru sadar kalau hari sudah mulai gelap. Mereka melakukan berbagai macam permainan bersama. Saat mereka melewati toko boneka, mata Kai berbinar-binar melihat sebuah boneka yang tidak asing lagi baginya, pororo.

"Buat oleh-oleh" Kai tersenyum lebar sambil menyodorkan boneka itu pada Kyungsoo "Lucu kan, aku juga masih menyimpan pemberian Kyungie dulu"

Kyungsoo merasa tersentuh, ternyata Kai masih mengingat kejadian saat mereka pertama kalinya akrab "Te.. terima.."

"Wah gawat sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang" ucap Kai, saat melirik Kai mendapati Kyungsoo dengan mimik sedih. Kai menyesal kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat seperti tidak bahagia saat bersamanya. Apa yang membuat Kyungsoo gelisah.

"Benar" Kyungsoo tertegun

"Kyungie, bagaimana kalau kita pulang berjalan kaki saja" usul Kai, yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung

"Kenapa tidak naik bis?"

"Agar kita bisa pulang sambil bergandengan tangan" ucapan Kai berhasil membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdegup lagi, padahal tadi dia sudah bisa mengendalikannya.

'Kenapa Jong In selalu membuatku seperti ini'

"Jong-in" panggil Kyungsoo

"_Ne_" Kai merasa senang melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menjadi cerah lagi.

"Aku... aku" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, Jong in menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah bertanya-tanya "Sebenarnya aku.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku..."

"KAI"

Tiba-tiba seorang _yeoja _menginterupsi kalimat Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka.

"Taeminie"

"Wah ternyata benar kau, aku pikir siapa" Kai mulai berbincang dengan Taemin dan tidak menyadari Kyungsoo yang sudah melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan mundur beberapa langkah darinya. Kyungsoo merasa di abaikan. Kai dan Taemin terlihat sangat akrab membuat Kyungsoo merasa cemburu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, tidak seharusnya dia merasa cemburu. Memangnya dirinya apa-nya Kai, hanya temann sejak kecil.

" Taeminie aku sedang buru-buru"

"Eh apa itu, pororo? Lucu nya"

"Iya"

"Aku mauuuu"

Kai melirik Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo diam saja "Ya sudah ini untukmu saja. Cepat pulang sana nanti orang tuamu mencarimu" Kai memberikan boneka pororo itu kepada Taemin agar _yeoja_ itu cepat pergi. Bagaimana pun juga Kai tidak ingin acara kencannya dengan Kyungsoo terganggu.

"Uwa.. _gomawo_" akhirnya Taemin pergi juga setelah mendapatkan boneka itu.

"Kyungie maaf. Taemin sangat berisik"

"Aku pulang saja" Kyungsoo berjalan menjauhi Kai

"Kau kenapa, aku minta maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku harus mengurus Taemin dulu biar dia cepat pergi"

"Ya sudah kau pergi bersama Taemin saja, kenapa kau memberikan boneka itu padanya" Kyungsoo berteriak, menahan bulir air mata yang hampir terjatuh di pipinya.

"Oh, itu. aku memberikannya agar dia cepat pergi._ Mianhae_ kyungie sangat menyukai pororo yah, _kajja_ kita beli lagi"

"Masalahnya bukan itu"

"Habis Kyungie tadi diam saja, aku pikir tidak apa-apa kalau aku berikan pororo itu"

"Kau selalu saja begitu, kau selau bersikap baik dan perhatian pada _yeoja_" air mata Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi.

"Kau pikir sikap ku begitu pada semua yeoja. Dari dulu sampai sekarang hanya ada satu yeoja yang penting di hatiku" Lirih Kai "Aku selalu berusaha melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu senang dan tersenyum. Ternyata yang ku lakukan selama ini tidak pernah kamu anggap"

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Aku kecewa" Ucapan Kai terdengar sangat dingin. Dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

~KaiSoo Forever~

Kyungsoo menyesali perbuatannya, sudah marah-marah pada Kai kemarin. Padahal dia sendiri tak pernah bisa mengatakan isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya. Dia selalu mementingkan gengsi dan egonya sendiri. Kyungsoo kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang seperti itu.

"Jong in" panggilnya saat melihat Kai di gerbang sekolahnya, dia sengaja menunggu Kai untuk meminta maaf. Tapi Kai melewatinya begitu saja seperti tidak mendengar panggilan dari seseorang..

Kyungsoo tidak menyerah, _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu mengejar Kai sambil terus memanggil nama Kai berulang kali walau tidak mendapatkan respon dari namja itu. Hati Kyungsoo sakit melihat Kai yang mengabaikannya seperti itu, kalau begini bukannya mendapatkan Kai malah membuatnya semakin jauh dengan Kai.

"Jong in _mianhae_, kemarin aku marah-marah tidak jelas" tapi Kai tetap mengabaikannya membuat Kyungsoo frustasi, tidak ada jalan lain...

"Kim Jong In, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu dari dulu" teriak Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan menunduk.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga, tidak sia-sia aku pura-pura marah" ujar Kai enteng, berjalan menghampiri Kyungoo yang masih mematung.

"_mwo?_" Kai sudah mengerjainya

"Aku sudah menunggu selama bertahun-tahun. Jika aku yang mengatakan itu pasti kau akan mengelak" Tutur Kai "Aku kesal, padahal aku sudah menunjukan perasaan ku dengan jelas, tapi kau tidak pernah sadar"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai tidak percaya, benarkah itu "_Mianhae_" lirihnya hampir tidak terdengar. Karena terlalu sibuk menyangkal perasaannya sendiri , dia malah tidak menyadari perhatian spesial Kai padanya.

"Aku sangat terluka karena Kyungie tidak pernah bersikap manis padaku"

"_Mianhae_, aku.. aku tidak pernah berkata jujur.."Kyungsoo masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau harus mencium ku, dengan begitu mngkin luka hatiku ini akan terobati" Kai tersenyum menggoda, dia puas melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

"_M-mwo_?" ternyata di kasih hati malah minta juntung, umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku pergi"

"B-baiklah" Kyungsoo berrjinjit karena tubuh Kai memang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

Chu~~

Kyungsoo mencium pipi kiri Kai "Su-sudah puaskan"

"Kyungie payah, segitus saja sih mana cukup" tanpa aba-aba Kai menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Kyungsoo membuat _yeoja_ mungil itu terbelalak, tidak sadarkah Kai kalau sekarang mereka masih di halaman sekolahnya. Semua mata pasti sedang menikmati pemandangan gratis itu.

"Mulai sekarang, bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima yang lebih dari ini"

Kyungsoo yakin tidak salah lihat kalau barusan Kai menyeringai.

_'Apa'_ Kyungsoo_ Syok._

Itu bukan Jong In nya yang polos dan cengeng seperti dulu. Jong In yang sekarang di hadapannya sangat berbahaya, sepertinya Kyungsoo baru saja membangunkan serigala yang tertidur. Bersiaplah.

END

**A/N : Gomawo buat readers yang udah kasih waktunya buat baca FF saya yang amatir ini. Saya merasa koq makin aneh aja yah, tapi malah nekat ng-post. Tapi saya harap readers mau memberikan satu atau dua kata di kotak riview ,,,, *kitty eyes gagal.**

**Kalo ada yang ngerasa fict saya ini mirip atau bahkan sama dengan manga yang berjudul sama, saya memang adaptasi dari sana.**

**Gamsahamnida *bow***


End file.
